Another Personal Interrogation
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: It's Kylo's turn to "interrogate" Tessa Raindance. Sequel to "Personal Interrogation".
1. Chapter 1

Tessa Raindance has thought her life was finally settled. She had killed her abusive step-father, Shaw Harden, to avoid marrying Jasko. She was knocked unconscious when the weapons factory blew up. She was arrested by the First Order, and interrogated by General Armitage Hux. Instead of taking her life, Hux took Tessa as his prisoner and lover. For the first time, she felt safe.

The feeling quickly vanished when the general opened the door. The man standing there was tall, with dark wavy hair and deep brown eyes. He gaze was intense.

"The girl I heard so much about," the man said to Tessa. She could not reply back. She did not know his name, and yet, she knew him. From her dreams, and from her nightmares. As far back as she could remember, he was there. She thought he was not real. But now, he stood in Hux's quarters.

"Get out!" Hux snarled at the man. To her amazement and shock, the man raised his hand, and Hux began to choke. The man turned to Hux and hissed,

"Did you think you were going to hide her from me?" the man snapped viciously. Hux tried to break free from the choke hold.

"Ren..." Hux gasped nervously.

Tessa knew whoever this Ren person was hated Hux, and the feeling was mutual.

"Let him go!" Tessa yelled at Ren. To her surprise, the Force Choke was lifted, and Hux fell to his knees.

"You should be on your knees. paying proper respect to your Supreme Leader," Ren told Hux. "In fact, stay down there!" He extended his hand, and Hux could not move from his kneeling position.

"He's Supreme Leader Snoke?" Tessa said to herself. Shaw said that Snoke was disfigured and hideous. Despite the man's actions, he was anything but disfigured or hideous. Her eyes bulged when Ren responded back to her thought.

"Snoke is dead. I am Supreme Leader now."

Tessa was taken aback. This man knew her thoughts. She closed her eyes, using the Force to calm herself down.

Ren turned to face the girl. She quivered in fear, and started to kneel down.

"You can remain standing," he told her, his voice much gentler than when he screamed at Hux.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," Tessa as evenly as she could. She bowed her head in respect.

"Eyes on me, Tessa," Ren instructed her. She lifted her head, doing her best to not show how scared she was.

"My name is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. But you may call me Kylo," he said to Tessa. She held her breath as he drew closer to her.

"Don't be afraid," he added, as he offered her his gloved hand. Not wanting to be rude, she hesitantly placed her hand into his. He surprised her by raising her and softly kissing it. Tessa couldn't help blushing when Kylo did this. She saw Hux roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Somebody's jealous," Kylo spoke to Tessa's mind. "And soon, he will be dead."

"WHAT?" Tessa responded non-verbally, as Ren let go of her hand. He turned to face his nemesis. Tessa could feel the anger boil inside of him.

"He was using you, Tessa," Ren said out loud to her, but stared down Hux. "He was going to use your Force powers to kill me."

"That's not true!" Hux screamed. "Tessa, do not believe a word he says!"

"Quiet! Search your feelings, Tessa. You will know the truth."

Tessa closed her eyes. She entered a vision, when she saw Kylo and a young woman around her age, fighting over a lightsaber. They were both knocked unconscious. The woman woke up first, and ran off with the broken weapon. Tessa saw Hux approach Ren, and went for a blaster on his belt. Ren woke up, and Hux asked what happened.

"He wanted to kill me then. He still wants to kill me," Kylo spoke softly.

Tessa opened her eyes and looked down at Hux. He saw the anger and disappointment in her eyes. He had to make her understand Ren needed to be destroyed. If only he could escape the hold he was in...

"He's dangerous!" Hux screamed. "You cannot trust him, Tessa!"

"I have not lied to you," Kylo argued back, as he turned to face the young woman. "He has."

Tessa glanced at Kylo, then back at Hux. She decided to read Ren's mind, and was shocked by what she found out.

He wanted her! The Supreme Leader wanted her by his side. She delved deeper into his brain, and gasped. He didn't want her just for her force powers, which she could understand. Kylo Ren wanted her as his lover!


	2. Chapter 2

As Tessa tried to remain calm, Kylo said to her,

"You are a woman who values honesty. You were truthful in your interrogation..."

"I had truth serum stick into me," Tessa replied. "I did not have a choice to lie. Otherwise, I would have been shocked."

Tessa dropped to her knees, a painful shock going through her body. She grimaced in pain. Ren held out his hand to help her up. As he did, she caught a small smile on his face.

"You did have a choice. You could have lied, and suffered the shocks. You could have tried to escape before the interrogation. You could have refused Hux's advances. But you didn't. You told the truth, submitted to Hux as his prisoner, and he repays you by planning to use you to kill me."

The tears formed in Tessa's eyes. Ren was right, and she knew it.

"If Hux is guilty of using me, then I am just as guilty of using him," she said, gazing at Hux. His eyes gave her a sympathetic look.

"There is a difference between what you did to him and what he planned on doing to you," Kylo countered. " He was going to use you to destroy life. You used him to preserve life, your own. He manipulated a young woman, which is evil in itself. But to manipulate a Force user, that is unacceptable."

His rage stirring again, Ren turned to face Hux. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. Hux's eyes widened in horror as the fiery red blade went near his neck.

"Any last words you would like to say, General?" Kylo growled fiercely. Hux refused to speak, not wanting to give Ren the satisfaction of hearing him beg for his life. He closed his eyes and prepared to die by Kylo's lightsaber.

Ren raised his hand to strike Hux down. He was surprised when he could not give the death blow. He tried to move, but he couldn't. The girl has frozen him! He was angry and impressed at the same time.

"Release me," Kylo commanded her.

"Turn off your lightsaber, and I will release you," Tessa replied sternly.

"He needs to die, Tessa..."

"No, he does not! Be the better man. Don't stoop to his level!"

"Hey!" Hux complained, offended by what she said.

"You be quiet!" Tessa yelled at him. "You were going to use me to kill Ren. You... were going to use me to kill others, as well!"

"No!" Hux unsuccessfully tried to deny. His face went pale.

"Impressive," Kylo thought to himself about the young woman's power. "But you are no match for me."

To Tessa's shack, Kylo was able to break the Force hold on him. He went to swing at Hux, but stopped. Tessa had darted in front of his nemesis,

"Don't do this," Tessa softly pleaded. "You won. You're Supreme Leader. Hux is not."

"Tessa, don't waste your breath," Hux whispered to her.

"You are strong," Kylo confessed to Tessa. "But you need a teacher. I can show you the way to the Force. With my training, you will be very powerful, and we will rule the galaxy together."

"I don't want to rule the galaxy,," Tessa argued. "I just want to live a normal life."

"You were not meant to live a normal life. That is not your destiny. You were denied training, because your step-father feared your power. That's why he treated you the way he did."

When Tessa heard this, her heart shattered. It was hard to accept, but she knew what Kylo was telling her was the truth. Her eyes watered. The physical, emotional and sexual abuse she suffered was because she was Force Sensitive!

Ren turned off his lightsaber and knelt so that he could be eye to eye with Tessa. He put the lightsaber on his belt and said

"I understand your pain. My family, they hurt me as well. But I pressed on, and now, I am Supreme Leader. Let me help you fulfill your destiny."

"I can't. The Dark Side, it scares me..."

"Forget about choosing sides. The Jedi, the Sith, it all needs to die. We can rebuilt the galaxy to what is should be."

"And what about Hux? As much as you hate him, he has given his life to the Order."

Kylo narrowed his eyes, She had compassion for Hux. It boggled his mind. But then he had an idea.

"I will spare his life if you submit yourself to me," he told Tessa, his brown eyes staring deeply into her blue ones. Her heart raced as he extended his hand to her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet in the room. Tessa knew the thoughts of both men. They both wanted her, for her power and for her body. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I am sorry, Tessa," Hux whispered. "This is my fault."

"No, Hux," Tessa softly said as she opened her eyes. She turned to face him, and added,

"It is my fault." The tears fell down her face. "I was not strong enough to stop him."

"No, don't say that! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"For once, I agree with Hux," Kylo uttered, placing his hand on Tessa's shoulder.

"I hate this!" Tessa moaned to herself. "How did I get caught in the middle of a power struggle between these two men?"

Taking a deep breath, Tessa placed her hand on Hux's cheek and said,

"I already have blood on my hands. I will not have yours on mine."

"No!" Hux pleaded with her. "Don't do it!" Tessa kissed him on the forehead. Kylo stood to his feet. She turned around and looked up to him, his gaze intense. She bowed her head and softly whispered,

"I submit myself to you, Supreme Leader."

She did not see it, but Ren had the biggest smile on his face when she said that. He extended his hand to her.

"Rise, my apprentice," he told her. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Hux bowed his head in shame. He knew what she did was to spare his life, and he could not be angry at her for that. But Hux knew that he had lost Tessa. She was now Ren's prisoner.

As Kylo walked over to the intercom, Tessa turned to face Hux. The Force Hold was released off of him, and she helped him stand to his feet.

"I'm sorry," she barely uttered, gazing into his blue eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, my dear," Hux replied, a small smile on his face. "We will still see each other."

"But it won't be the same," Tessa thought to herself. Kylo approached both of them.

"The meeting has been rescheduled to 0900 hours tomorrow," Kylo told Hux. As Tessa turned to face Ren, she saw the handcuffs she had on earlier float into his hand.

"Give me your hands," he gently instructed her. He didn't want to handcuff her, but Kylo was concerned that she may try to escape. She offered her hands, and he put them on her. Then he linked his arm into hers.

"Goodnight, General," Kylo said with a smirk to Hux, before he escorted Tessa out of the room. As they headed towards his quarters, Ren knew Tessa's thought.

"He will be fine, Tessa. And so will you," he tried to reassure her. But Tessa was not sure. She was not sure about anything anymore.

They entered Kylo's private quarters. It was much more spacious than Hux's. After he closed the door, he waved his hand and the handcuffs fell off of Tessa. She turned and started to walk away from him.

"Before you lock yourself in the bathroom, please have some," Kylo told her. He pointed to his kitchen table. Tessa's eyes bulged in disbelief. On the table was a cake. Her birthday cake.

"Come," he whispered, as he led her to the table. He pulled out the chair for Tessa, and slid her in when she sat down. He sat across from her. As he cut the cake, Ren said,

"I know you are not happy right now. But one day, I hope you will be." He put the cake on a plate and slid it to her.

"Go ahead, eat it. It's chocolate. I heard most women like chocolate," he added. Tessa looked at the cake, but refused to eat it. Kylo tilted his head in curiosity. She wanted a cake for her birthday, and now, she wouldn't eat it! Then he realized why.

He cut a piece for himself, grabbed a fork and took a bite. Tessa just stared at him.

"It's not poisonous. Go ahead, have your birthday cake," he told her, a slight smile on his face. He was glad when she grabbed a fork and ate the piece of cake.

"Would you like another slice?" Kylo asked, already knowing her answer. Tessa raised her eyebrow at him, and he chuckled.

"Yes," she thought to herself, thinking it was silly of him to ask the question. He gave her another piece.

"Our communication does not always have to be non-verbal," Ren explained. "Besides, I like hearing your voice. It's pleasant."

When Tessa heard this, she blushed. Trying to not feel embarrassed, she asked Kylo,

"Why did you cancel the meeting?"

He gazed straight at her and replied,

"Because I wanted to spend time with you." Tessa blushed again. "That, and I wanted to avoid being bored."

"So I am a distraction..."

"Yes. A very lovely distraction."

Ren took their plates to the kitchen sink. He would wash them before going to bed tonight. But for now, he meant what he said to Tessa, about spending time with his new apprentice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come," Kylo said to Tessa, offering his hand. She took it and he led her to the living room. They sat on the couch.

"Face me," he softly told her. Tessa faced him. She trembled nervously. She knew what was coming next.

"Don't be afraid," Kylo whispered, as his hand touched her cheek. "I will be as gentle as possible."

"Why are you doing this?" Tessa wondered, her voice quivering as Ren began the mind probe.

"Because I don't want you to lie, and be shocked by that serum Hux injected into you. I should kill him just for that..."

Her eyes widened in fear. She closed her eyes, wishing that this was over.

"But I won't," Ren added gruffly, remembering his promise to Tessa. She grimaced, not because of what he said, but because of the mind probe.

"You are so lonely," Kylo began. "You were so afraid to leave, because of the lies Shaw told you. But you had enough, and to save yourself, you killed him."

"Please," Tessa moaned, the tears streaking down her face.

"He abused you in all sorts of ways..." Kylo stopped, sickened by the images of what Tessa's step-father did to her.

"You blame yourself. It is not your fault. It was a good thing you killed Shaw Harden. He betrayed the Order, by building weapons for the Resistance."

"Yes, Tessa. I know Hux deleted your message about Shaw building the weapons for our enemy. He will be punished for this. But don't worry. You will not be."

"Please don't hurt him!" Tessa begged.

"Why? He covered up his actions."

"But so did you," Tessa countered, her eyes gazing intensely at Kylo. He had a confused look on his face.

"I saw it, Kylo. I saw what happened before you and Rey fought for the lightsaber..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kylo uttered, trying to deny the truth.

"Yes, you do. You brought her before Snoke. He was going to have you kill her. Instead, you used the Force to turn her lightsaber and kill him!"

Suddenly, Ren pulled his hand away from Tessa's face, ending the mind probe. His heart raced and his breathing became heavy. She had stopped crying and was also breathing heavy.

Gathering her courage, she reached up and touched Kylo's cheek. She was amazed that he was allowing her to do this.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," Kylo whispered, before closing his eyes.

"You are afraid," Tessa softly whispered. "Everyone in your life has abandoned you. Your parents, Luke, Snoke, Rey..."

"Don't talk about her!" Kylo snapped, trying to break free from her mind probe. Tessa continued.

"All you wanted was for someone to accept you for who you are. But it is you who struggles with accepting yourself. You have the Light as well as the Dark inside of you."

"No!" Kylo denied, tears now streaking down his face.

"Now I understand why you want me. You see yourself in me. Strong in the Force, yet afraid to fail, afraid of being abandoned again." At this point, Kylo's body was shaking. Worried that she may traumatize him, she removed the mind probe.

Tessa gazed up and Kylo and said with conviction,

"Your family, your masters, Rey... They left you. They failed you. I won't!"

Kylo could not hold back any longer. He pulled Tessa into his arms and passionately kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Both of them trembled as they embraced each other.

"Why are we..." Tessa wondered out loud.

"It's the Force," Kylo replied in her ear. "It's drawing us closer..."

"It's bonding us together," Tessa added, finishing his statement. She gently laid her head on his shoulder. He knew her concerns.

"Tessa, I will be the dream to you and the nightmare to our enemies," Ren vowed, as he caressed her hair. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing.

A wave of shame came over Tessa. Maybe Shaw was right about her after all...

"Look at me," Ren told Tessa. She moved her head until they were only inches apart. "You are someone. You are smart, powerful and beautiful."

"But I..." she hesitantly said.

"No, Tessa. Don't think that way about yourself. You are not a whore. A whore does not care about the men she sleeps with."

He softly kissed her lips. Tessa was everything Ren wanted in a woman. He was going to make sure she was properly trained in the Force, and that she would feel safe and content with him.

"Do you mean that?" Tessa asked, knowing his thought. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yes," Kylo replied, his voice husky. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up.

"I am going to take a shower and get ready for bed," he told her. He paused momentarily, then nervously asked Tessa,

"Would you like to join me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tessa thought for a moment. She could say no, and she knew Kylo would not make her do it. But the truth serum was still in her body. She would be shocked if she lied, because the truth was that she wanted to join him.

"Yes," she softly replied. Kylo grinned and offered his hand to help her off of the couch. He led her to the bathroom.

"I will order some clothes for you before we go to sleep," Ren told her, as he grabbed some towels for them. "You need to wear proper attire. Although that sundress is sexy, I can't have my troops distracted by you."

He chuckled when he saw Tessa's face turn red. As he turned on the shower, he told her,

"I like it when you blush. I am going to make sure you blush a lot."

Then Kylo took off his shirt. Which, of course, made Tessa blush. She admired his well toned chest. As he took off his pants, Kylo said,

"I'm glad you like what you see." He tossed his pants away, and drew closer to Tessa. He gave her a quick kiss and backed away.

"I know you are nervous," Kylo uttered, saying this for himself as well as Tessa. "I will go in first. When you are ready, come and join me."

He turned around and pulled down his underwear. Tessa gazed at the back of his body before he entered the shower. Kylo felt the warm water cascade down his skin. He moved the shower door, so that his head was peeking out of it. Tessa couldn't help but laugh when he did this.

"You're laughing at me," Kylo said with a pretend pout on his face.

"Sorry. You just look adorable with your head sticking out," Tessa confessed.

"No one has ever used the word adorable to describe me." His pout turned to a gasp when he saw Tessa take off her sundress. Kylo wanted to compliment her, but he was speechless.

"What word would you use to describe me?" Tessa playfully teased, as she drew closer to the shower door.

"Beautiful," Ren managed to barely say. "Tessa, may I..."

"Yes," she quickly replied, knowing what he was going to ask her. He opened the shower door, took a breath and wrapped his hand around Tessa. She sighed as she felt her bra unclasped. Kylo gently glided the garment off of her.

"Very beautiful," Ren moaned, admiring her breasts. His hands went down to her waist, and he slowly pulled down her underwear. He gazed at her naked body.

"Come," he urged Tessa, taking her hand. She stepped into the shower, enjoying Ren's physique.

"I'm glad you are pleased," he seductively whispered, as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo. "Turn around, so that I can wash your hair."

She obeyed, and he lathered the shampoo in his hands. He carefully washed her curly hair. After washing his own hair, he grabbed a soft sponge and put some liquid soap on it.

"May I?" he asked with trepidation.

"Yes," Tessa responded, thinking it was cute to see him nervous. He took the sponge and began to wash her body. He stared reverently, washing her as gently as possible. Suddenly, he stopped.

"It's okay, Kylo," she insisted, as she took his hand that held the sponge. She guided it down to her private area, and nodded at Kylo. He smiled before he began to clean it. Tessa felt the desire build inside of her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kylo asked, concerned when she started whimpering.

"No, don't stop!" she pleaded, as she trembled in his arms. He continued to stroke her until she cried out in pleasure.

"Can I wash myself now?" he teased Tessa, laying her against the wall. She calmed herself down as Ren washed his body.

After they finished, they stepped out of the shower. Kylo gave Tessa a towel to dry herself off.

"I think you and I need to shower together from now on," he lightly said, as he dried himself.

"Won't I be a distraction?" Tessa questioned him, the towel hugging her body. She was surprised when he pulled her close and replied,

"Yes, a very lovely distraction." Kylo leaned in and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, holding her tight against him.

"I want her," Tessa heard Ren say to himself. "But she doesn't want me. She shouldn't want me."

He pulled away from Tessa, and walked out of the bathroom. She quickly followed him.

"Kylo, you're wrong," Tessa told him. He turned to face her. He was scared, she could tell.

"I want you," she insisted, as she stepped closer to him. Kylo swallowed his throat as he saw Tessa take off the towel. He noticed that she was not shocked when she said this. Maybe he should thank Hux for injecting her with the serum after all...

Tessa placed her hand on Kylo's chest. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"I want you, too!" he finally admitted, before he pulled her into his arms. His lips crashed hers. His hands caressed her beautiful body. They both trembled in anticipation of what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

For the second time that day, Tessa was scooped up in a man's arms and carried to his bed. Kylo laid her down and quickly crawled on top of her.

They began kissing, slowly at first, then with more passion. The more intense their affections to each other were, the more tremors they felt in their bodies.

"Our Force Bond is getting stronger," Tessa groaned.

"Hmm," was all Kylo could respond, as his lips were on her shoulder.

He kissed and caressed her entire body. Then Ren suddenly stopped.

"Kylo," Tessa moaned, feeling desire build up in her.

"I can't..." he began to say, as he closed his eyes in shame.

"Look at me." He opened his eyes, and gazed at Tessa. She gently touched his cheek. She knew his concern.

"It's just us now," Tessa whispered in Kylo's ear. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Kylo whispered back.

"Open up your legs for me, sweetheart."

Tessa smiled, and did as Ren instructed. He gave her a couple of slow, deep kissed before he slowly entered her. He moved a little at a time, not wanting to cause her pain. He peppered kissed on her shoulders and breasts.

"I'm fine, Kylo," Tessa insisted, once he was fully inside of her. "Make me yours."

Kylo began to move inside of Tessa. It was like nothing he had experienced before, since he had never been intimate with a woman. He went slowly at first, then picked up the pace. With every thrust, both of them shook.

Finally, neither Tessa nor Kylo could hold themselves back. She came, screaming his name, and he followed, spilling his seed inside of her. It took a few minutes for them to stop shaking.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Kylo admitted.

"Hmm," she could only reply back, as her lips found Kylo's neck.

"Tessa," he moaned, enjoying every single kiss and caress she gave him.

"Before we continue, I need to do the dishes and order your clothes," Ren reminded her. He grinned when he saw her pout.

"I will only be a couple of minutes," he promised, before exiting the room. Tessa laid down and pondered all that had happened.

Kylo came back a few minutes later. He crawled on top of Tessa, and began to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him. It did not take long for them to be intimate with each other.

After a couple of times sleeping together, Kylo embraced Tessa. He caressed her cheek and said,

"Tomorrow I will start training you in the ways of the Force. I will teach you about the Light and Dark Side. I will also show you how to fight with a lightsaber. It will take time, but you will learn. And then, you will reign with me."

Tessa was not sure about the whole reigning over the galaxy part. Kylo knew her thought and added,

"It will be okay, Tessa. You will see." He gave her a long kiss. She snuggled close to him as he pulled the sheet over them.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Kylo said in Tessa's ear.

"Goodnight," she whispered. He caressed her back, and thought to himself in amazement,

"You belong to me."

"I know," Tessa said out loud. His eyebrow was raised when she said this.

"Go to sleep, and that's an order."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Kylo caressed her back again, and this time, Tessa fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, Tessa woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She threw on her sundress, and went to the table, which Kylo was setting.

"Good morning, Tessa," Kylo said, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning," she replied. "Did you..."

"Yes. Most mornings, I just have cereal. But since you are my guest. I decided to cook breakfast. Come, sit and eat."

The lovers sat down and ate their pancakes. Kylo told Tessa that her clothes would be delivered shortly. He also explained to her how to act when she was out in public with him.

"I won't remember all the rules," Tessa complained with a frown on her face.

"Yes, you will," Kylo told her sternly. He cleared away the dishes, and motioned for Tessa to follow him.

They entered the only room Tessa did not see yesterday. It was the meditation room. The room was barely lit.

"I come in here to meditate," Kylo said, as he sat down on the floor. "Come, sit and meditate with me."

Feeling a little nervous, Tessa sat down, across from Kylo. He was about to teach her first lesson about the Force.


	7. Chapter 7

"Close your eyes and breathe," Kylo softly spoke to Tessa. "Now, tell me what you see."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Visions appeared in her mind.

"Life," she began to say. "Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence."

"And in between in all?" Kylo asked, his hand resting on hers. Tessa sighed and smiled.

"Balance. Energy. The Force."

"And inside of you?"

"Inside of me, that same Force."

"That is correct. To say that the light or the dark dies if the Sith or Jedi die is wrong. The Force is not bound by traditions of men."

Tessa opened her eyes and asked,

"If that is true, why do you remain on the dark side?"

"The dark side, it gives me power. Power to conquer my enemies. Power that will very soon lead me to my destiny of ruling the galaxy."

"Or it will lead you to destroying it." Tessa bowed her head, trying not to cry. Kylo took his hand and lifted her chin up, so that she would have to look at him.

"You are still afraid. Let go of the past, Tessa. Kill it, if you must. That is the only way you will become what you were meant to be."

"I have killed my past..." she argued, thinking about Shaw.

"No, you haven't," Kylo strongly countered back. "You wonder what life would have been like if Shaw was not your step-father. If your mother would have survived childbirth. If your father would have been a good man, and not..."

"Stop!" Tessa yelled.

"Tessa, you know the truth, You have always known the truth. Say it."

"I... I... was a product of rape!" Tessa screamed, before burying her head in her heads. Her heart raced as she tried not to break down in tears.

"Your father was just as much of a bastard as Shaw. The only one who loved you was your mother, who gave her life to bring you into the galaxy."

"And she will be the only one who will ever love me." A tear trickled down Tessa's face. Ren quickly wiped it away.

"That is not true. When the galaxy falls to the Order, the people, they will love you. They will see themselves in you. A person, who came from nothing, yet was able to become the most powerful woman in the galaxy. And..."

Kylo paused for a moment. He closed his eyes and entered a vision. He saw Tessa in the vision. She was pregnant!

Tessa trembled in fear. She had also seen the vision. Kylo opened up his eyes and gazed at her. He took her into his arms and tightly embraced her.

"That is why you need to forget your past, to prepare for the future. Our future child," Kylo said in her ear.

"I will forget my past, if you forget yours," Tessa replied, as she broke the embrace.

"I cannot do that."

"Why not? Why should I be the only one to forget my past? Why should I be the only one to be balanced? Let go of your hate!"

"No. I can't. I won't. It is my destiny to rule the galaxy..."

"It won't matter if you end up all alone!"

"But I won't be alone. You will be there, right beside me."

"I won't."

"You said you wouldn't fail me!"

"I'm not going to fail you! If you continue on this path, you will destroy everything that is good. including me."

"No!" Kylo denied vehemently.

"Yes, Kylo. You already killed your father and your uncle. If you continue down this dark path, not only will you kill your mother and the Resistance, but you will end up killing me, and my child."

"No! I would never..."

"Search your feelings, Kylo. You know it's true."

There was silence in the room. Tessa was concerned Kylo would be furious at her for what she said. Instead, he sighed deeply.

"I can't search my feelings," he admitted, his breathing heavy. His brown eyes stared into Tessa's blue ones.

"I feel it again, the pull to the light!" he cried out, before pulling her close and passionately kissing her. Tessa clung to him as he continued to ravish her lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," Kylo whispered in Tessa's ear.

"That's right, your meeting..." Tessa remembered, still breathless from Kylo kissing her.

"No, I meant not doing this in this room." Kylo rose to his feet. To Tessa's surprise, he lifted her up in his arms, and carried her from the meditation room to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kylo, your meeting is at 9," Tessa reminded him, as he laid her down on the bed.

"It's 8:30, we have time," he replied, quickly taking off his uniform.

He undressed Tessa and tore off his underwear. Kylo crawled on top of her, kissing and caressing her body until she start to whimper. He made love to her, and they climaxed at the same time.

"Kylo, you're going to be late for your meeting," Tessa lightly scolded him, as he kissed her breasts.

"I just want to do one last thing before I leave," he teased back, as his kisses travelled to her stomach.

"What are you doing..." Tessa raised an eyebrow when Ren parted her legs.

"You will see." He winked at her, before he resumed kissing her belly. He went lower until he reached her inner thigh.

"Kylo..." Tessa uttered nervously.

"Don't be afraid," Kylo told her, moving his lips to her other thigh. "You will like this."

"I don 't know... Oh!" Tessa squeaked in surprise, as Ren's mouth was on her private area. His lips and his tongue caressed her down there, and Tessa did like it. A lot!

"Kylo!" Tessa groaned in pleasure. He kept tasting her until she climaxed, long and hard.

She was still coming down from her high when Ren got dressed. He leaned down and said,

"I will be back as soon as I can. By then, your clothes should be here. And then," he paused, tracing his gloved hand along Tessa's side. "We can finish what we started."

"Hmm," was all Tessa could say. Kylo chuckled before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the bedroom. It took a few moments for Tessa to feel normal again.

She got dressed and went back to the meditation room. So much had happened to her in a short period of time. She made love to two very powerful men, who wanted to take control of the galaxy. They both wanted her for her power and for her body. Tessa saw glimpses of light in both of them.

She closed her eyes meditated. Tessa was at a crossroads. She wanted Hux and Kylo, but knew she could not have both of them. She knew if she went back to Hux, Kylo would kill him. But she sensed Hux was planning on killing Ren, to become Supreme Leader, and to take her back as his lover.

She didn't want either of them to die because of her. Both men wanted her to make the decision of who she wanted to be with.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Force, please help me," Tessa said to herself.

She stood quietly for a couple of minutes. Then an idea came to her head. It would show her which man truly wanted her more.

"Kylo," Tessa called out to him in the Force. "I want to speak to you and to Hux after the meeting is over." Tessa left the meditation room, and waited for the two men in the bedroom.


End file.
